His Woman
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Kid X Nami ONE-SHOT! After the Straw Hats got separated, Kid met the navigator one year later! What, why, how and when! Read to find out! Play nice now. KiNa, everyone?


**Hey guys! I dedicate this story to all Kid X Nami fans.  
Someone requested it. :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kid might be an OCC here because! I don't know him that much. :3 Oda should let him meet Nami in ONE PIECE! **

**I don't own anything except the plot. :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kid sailed around the New World, one year after the war of the best in Marine Fold. The Straw Hats are reported missing since then. Some says they're dead. Kid and his crew landed on a town. He caught a glimpsed of a familiar woman, shopping on a shop. It couldn't be!

"Cat Burglar Nami?" Kid asked the orange haired woman. Her hair was longer than before. "We thought your crew are dead."

The navigator turned to look at the man. Her eyes widen in surprise. It's EUSTASS KID! One of the eleven supernovas! She took and step back and shook her head. "I think you have the wrong person."

"Really? I don't think so." Kid put out her wanted poster. "You have the same tattoo as this woman here."

"I liked her tattoo so I copied it." Nami pretended. She paid the seller and grabbed her shopping bags.

Kid watched her she leaves. "If you're not her, then let me tag with you." He said.

"Ha?" Nami stopped her tracks and look at the pirate. "I'm going home. My grandpa is waiting for me." She lied.

"The more reason I should tag along." Kid walked next to her. "Wouldn't want your gramps to worry about you, getting pick on." He look at the woman. She was dead gorgeous, alright. When he saw her at the Shabaody Park, she seems like a smart woman and had that bratty attitude. Right now, she has completely changed in one year. "I won't do anything to you. My goal is to defeat your captain and find One Piece."

"You won't gain anything by being with me." Nami answered. She knew that this man already know her identity. She could also feel that he's not in the mood to kill someone. "I'm leaving the island soon. Say what you have to say already."

"You're not with your crew are you?" Kid said.

"We got separated one year ago. I haven't seen them since then."

Kid look at the woman. She's not showing sadness at all. Does she like her crew?!

"Want to join my crew?"

"NO." Nami huffed. "I'm still a Straw Hat. Just one more year and I'll meet them again." Nami look down. Her face brighten up a bit at the thought of her comrades. Kid noticed this and can't help but feel mad.

"If I found you first before the Straw Hats, would you join my crew?"

"What're you talking about?" Nami blinked at the captain.

"Forget it. I can easily steal you away anyway." Kid said.

"Even if you do that, I won't leave."

Kid laughed confidently. "If I become the pirate king, I'll have what I want."

"As if! Luffy will be the one!" Nami argued.

"Looks like I'm not competing him for just one piece." Kid murmured and looked at the confused navigator. He suddenly got an evil idea. He locked the navigator in his arms. He could feel her squirming. His arms were too strong. Nami gave up and relax her body for a moment.

"Are you done yet?" Nami sighed in his embrace.

"Not yet." Kid buried his head in Nami's hair. Inhaling her scent. She smells like tangerine.

"Why're you doing this?" Nami asked.

Kid turned to look at her face. He slammed his lips onto hers, letting the navigator caught off guard. She tried to push him away but Kid caught her wrist. A moment later, Kid kissed her neck.

"You better not be leaving a mark!" Nami hissed.

Kid grinned and left a mark. "Now, this is just the first step of letting everyone know that you're going to be mine."

"Moron!" Nami slapped his chest, earning a laugh from the supernova. He quickly found this woman interesting. The way she blushed and fought. Almost like a TSUNDERE!

Kid waved his one arm as he walk away. "See you in one year, woman."

"I'm not looking forward to it!" Nami yelled at the laughing captain. "I have a name! NAMI!" She scoffed.

"Don't forget that you're already mine." Kid grinned at glanced at her. "Nami." He, again laughed. He was having too much fun!

Nami gaped and her face turned red upon hearing her name being called by that moron. She touched her lips lightly as she watched the man disappeared from her sight.

"Oi Oi Oi Oi, Nami-chan. We're leaving!" Haredas, a weather scientist from Weatheria called out to her.

Nami flinched and ran up to the old man, glancing at the spot where Kid has kissed her.

o-o-o-o-o

"Seriously? I saw that." Killer marked.

Kid looked at his first-mate and laughed. "Then you knew that I want her in."

"Let's discuss that after we beat the Straw Hats." Killer sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[[[[AFTER ONE YEAR]]]]

The Straw Hats have once again reunited. They kidnapped Caesar successfully and formed an alliance with the Heart Pirates.

They look at the newspaper when their alliances were found out.

"Looks like there are also another pirates who teamed up with others." Sanji said as he blew his smoke.

Nami narrowed her eyes as she spotted Eustass teaming up with Hawkins and Apoo. She suddenly remembered that one time on the island one year ago. Her face flushed.

"Nami, are you sick?" Luffy asked.

"No! I'm fine." She walked towards her room and lay on her bed, cursing herself for thinking about the man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[[[[At the same time]]]]

"Why did we formed an alliance with those two?!" Kid asked his first-mate.

"It's best for us." Killer said. "Or do you want to team up with the Straw Hats?"

Kid clicked his tongue. He wanted to but getting One Piece will be harder if he do that. He's irritated when he saw the News Paper, the Heart Pirates formed an alliance with Straw Hats, meaning there's a possibility that Trafalgar will get lovey dovey with HIS woman. Straw hat Luffy is a threat enough!

"Fine." Kid glared.

"We'll just send some men to look out for the Straw Hats if you're worried about Cat Burglar that much." Killer suggest.

"Do it." Kid commanded. "It's irritating enough that Cat Burglar is surrounded by bunch of men with only Nico Robin as a female."

Killer rolled his eyes. His captain is completely possessed with the Straw Hats navigator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**My First KiNa One Shot! **

**Yay! It was so hard writing this. I haven't seen Kid spoke to Nami in the actual series so I tried my best not to spoil them LOL.**

**Read and Review, alright? I love reviews! Just no hates. ONEGAI. **

**Check out my other fanfics! :D **


End file.
